Pistol
by SUICCHON
Summary: Di tangan Yakuza, masalah sepele bisa jadi bahan pertarungan antar genk.


Warning : mengandung konten parodi, typo, OOC dan ejaan yang tidak sempurna karena keluputan dalam pengoreksian.

.

.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **PISTOL**

Sebuah fanfiksi dari serial Kuroko No Basuke

Karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

"BAJINGAN!! ADA YANG MENGGAMBAR PISTOL PAKAI DEBU DI KACA BELAKANG MOBIL FORTUNER SAYA!!"

Ini adalah Kagami Taiga. Bapak semang dari macan-macan terlantar di daerah Jakarta. Asalnya dari Jepang, namun terjun langsung ke Jakarta untuk membapaki anak-anak macan di bilangan Ibukota. Di negara asalnya sana, macan-macan lebih buas dan lebih berbahaya. Mereka bahkan bikin genk Yakuza dengan nama 'Mad Tiger Team'. Terdengar tidak asing? Betul. Memang disana nama itu cukup terkenal. Bahkan bisa bersanding dengan genk Yakuza sekelas 'Mantenan' yang berisi om-om gagal kawin beserta ahli kejiwaan khusus di tim mereka.

Mengemban tugas membesarkan genk mereka, Kagami pun membuat nama yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kata yang ada 'macan'-nya. Maka dari itu, akhirnya sebuah nama diambil untuk mewakili kemacanan mereka. Nama yan disarankan oleh seorang anggota lokal yang sudah cukup lama berkecimpung dalam dunia hitam.

'AING MAUNG'

Kagami sejujurnya tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya apa. Namun mudah dilafalkan dan terdengar seperti menggeram. Makanya Kagami suka.

Sore ini, Kagami nampak begitu murka saat memasuki kediaman besar mereka. Bersama tangan kanannya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Anggota Aing Maung yang sebaiknya kita singkat AM itu kemudian kelabakan begitu si Bos besar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang awalnya main monopoli, kertas uang palsunya segera diremas dan dimasukkan ke dalam ember berisi mainan mereka. Yang tadinya bermain gundam-gundaman, segera dibereskan bersama properti lain yang hampir jadi. Kalau ketauan si Bos mereka sedang enak-enakan bermain, bisa-bisa mereka dipecat.

"Anu, Kagami-san. Apa anda yakin itu gambar pistol?"

Sembari duduk di singgasananya berupa kursi yang ada rodanya dan bisa berputar, Kagami mengingat lagi gambar di kaca belakang mobilnya. Seingat Kagami, mobilnya memang agak berdebu akhir-akhir ini. Namun tidak sekalipun Kagami punya waktu senggang untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berfaedah semacam menggambari kaca mobilnya yang debu.

Maka dari itu Kagami bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang berani menggambar seni payah di kaca belakang mobilnya.

Sadar bahwa Bos besar mereka tengah gundah gulana, anak-anak buah Kagami tanpa diminta berjejer di hadapan si Bos. Siap-siap menjawab kalau-kalau si Bos ada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Yang kalau tidak bisa menjawab, si anak buah bakal dibedil di tempat.

"Seingatku itu gambar pistol. Digambar dengan debu di kaca mobil belakang fortuner saya. Ngaku. Kerjaan siapa?!"

Anak buah Kagami tiada yang bergerak barang satu senti pun. Ibarat mereka ini lalat yang lincah di sebuah kios jualan ikan laut, sudah tentu mereka tengah terjebak di lem anti lalat.

"Salah bapa sendiri. Siapa suruh mobilnya dekil."

Salah satu suara menyahut dari jejeran anak buah Kagami.

"NANII?! SIAPA TADI YANG NGOMONG?!"

Tidak ada yang maju mengaku.

"Kalian lihat ini apa?" Kagami mengeluarkan senjata api dari kantong jasnya yang disetrika sampai licin.

"Walther P99, Pak!"

Kagami mengelus laras pistolnya.

"INI BEDIL, GOBLOK!! TAK DOR MATI KALEAN!"

Anak buah Kagami makin membeku. Bos mereka ini agak temperamental. Diprovokasi sedikit ngegasnya luar biasa. Berhubung di ruangan itu tak ada yang tak sayang nyawa, jadilah mereka diam. Takut salah bicara.

"Yang digambari kan kaca mobil di belakang mobil Bapa. Kok Bapa yang marah?"

Salah satu suara kembali mengumandang. Wujudnya tak jelas yang mana.

"KACA MOBIL SAYA YANG BAGIAN BELAKANG, GOBLOK! BUKAN KACA MOBIL DI BELAKANG MOBIL SAYA!!"

Terdengar 'Oh' secara serempak.

"Dasar anak buah goblok."

Kagami memijit pelipisnya jengkel.

Sudah bertahun-tahun anak macan ini bergabung, tapi tiada satupun yang bisa Kagami banggakan. Alasan Kagami tidak memecat mereka lantaran mereka semua mengaku punya istri serta anak lima yang kalau bapaknya tidak bekerja, tidak bisa makan. Agak heran juga Kagami mengapa semua anggota genknya punya anak lima. Tapi sebagai manusia yang baik, Kagami tentu tak ingin membiarkan puluhan anak terlantar dan tak bisa makan gara-gara memecat bapak mereka yang tak ada pandai-pandainya ini.

Sudah dipusingkan oleh anak buah, Kagami masih terbayang soal pelecehan yang ia terima. Kaca mobinya ada yang menggambari. Hal ini tentu mencoreng nama baik Kagami sebagai seorang pemimpin Yakuza yang disegani di lingkungan itu. Masa orang sekharismatik Kagami punya mobil yang kacanya ada gambar pistol dengan debu?

"Pa, itu bukan gambar pistol."

Anak buah Kagami maju melaporkan.

"Lalu gambar apa?"

"Tytyd, Pa."

Kagami melotot garang.

"BAJINGAN!! ADA YANG MENGGAMBAR TYTYD PAKAI DEBU DI KACA BELAKANG MOBIL FORTUNER SAYA!!"

Kini, anak buah Kagami ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kalian semua, temukan siapa pelakunya dan segera laporkan ke saya!"

"Baik, Bos!!"

Bubar sudah kerumunan anak buah Kagami dari dalam ruangan. Menyisakan Kagami dan Kuroko yang tenang menghadapi kemarahan si Bos.

Bagi Kuroko, kemarahan Kagami terhadap hal sepele seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa. Tandanya Kagami sehat secara mental dan seksual. Dulu bahkan pernah ada kasus perseteruan Kagami dengan petinggi 'Mantenan' yang jangkung dan berambut ungu berkibar. Kalau tidak salah namanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Perseteruannya lebih ganas daripada sekadar kasus gambar tytyd di kaca mobil belakang.

Saat itu reaksi Kagami tidak seperti sekarang ini. Karena kasusnya besar, ia malah lebih kalem dan berstrategi dalam melancarkan aksi perang sunyi dengan petinggi 'Mantenan' sana. Jadi, Kagami meledak-ledak biasanya malah terjadi pada hal yang tidak terlalu besar seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi ya namanya Kagami. Nampak garang sedikit saja sudah melemaskan lutut dan tekad lawan maupun kawan. Bagus untuk mengintimidasi. Tapi jadi sering dibully petinggi genk Mad Tiger Team yang lain gara-gara sifatnya itu. Apalagi ditambah sifatnya yang sebetulnya keibuan, bertentangan dengan paras galak dan tabiatnya yang keras itu.

"Kagami-kun. Bukannya di mobilmu ada kamera belakangnya ya?"

"Oh, ada. Ada sih. Tapi tidak pernah kupakai."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata Akashi tidak lakik kalau pakai kamera belakang."

Kuroko tersenyum mengerti. Rupanya Kagami kena semacam bualan Akashi. Akashi sendiri pasti tidak pernah memfungsikan kamera belakang di mobinya juga berhubung ia selalu pakai sopir pribadi kemana-mana. Tapi tampaknya Kagami tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Ya sudah mari kita lihat rekaman kamera belakangmu. Siapa tau ada petunjuk siapa pelakunya."

Berangkatlah Kagami dan Kuroko si ajudan menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah besar mereka.

Mobil Fortuner Kagami yang berwarna merah metalik masih disana. Barang bukti kejahatan seseorang juga disana. Yaitu gambar yang sempat Kagami kira gambar pistol.

Namun terdapat kejanggalan pada mobil Kagami kali ini. Pistolnya membelah diri jadi dua.

Gambar kemaluan laki-laki yang menghadap ke kanan kini bertambah denggan gambar kemaluan laki-laki di depannya yang menghadap ke kiri. Jadi posisinya ada dua kemaluan laki-laki yang saling berhadap hadapan seperti ingin beradu dan berbenturan.

Air muka Kagami sontak mengeras.

"KUROKO INI JELASKAN MAKSUDNYA APA. KENAPA PISTOLNYA ADA DUA? MAKSUDNYA APA INI? GAMBARNYA PUN JELEK!"

"Kagami-kun. Mohon tenang sedikit. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pemeriksaan dulu. Siapa tau pelaku pelukisan gambar pistol yang ini sama dengan pelaku pelukisan gambar pistol yang tadi. Sudah, jangan ngegas dulu. Yang lemas jangan dibikin tegang."

Kagami berangsur-angsur membaik begitu dapat pencerahan dari Kuroko yang sebetulnya tidak menjelaskan mengapa gambar yang Kagami kira sebagai pistol ada dua. Atau mengapa gambarnya jelek. Yang jelas, dengan penjelasan Kuroko yang tidak mencakup informasi apapun itu membuat Kagami bisa menentukan kemana arah selanjutnya yang akan kakinya langkahkan.

Meskipun kamera belakang pada mobil Kagami tidak pernah terpakai, tapi untungnya kamera itu selalu menyala dan merekam banyak kejadian. Mudah saja bagi Kuroko untuk menelusuri siapa saja yang nampak mencurigakan.

Tayangan di layar kecil dalam mobil Kagami menunjukkan kilas balik kejadian dalam sudut pandang kamera belakang mobil selama seharian tadi. Berhubung tidak mungkin menelusuri kejadian dari tepat pukul satu dinihari, maka rekaman langsung Kuroko tujukan pada waktu perkiraan kapan mobil Kagami yang berwarna merah metalik itu ternodai oleh gambar kemaluan pria dewasa yang sudah sunat.

Nampak seorang anak laki-laki bertopi yang kira-kira umurnya masih tujuh belasan tengah mengendap-endap tepat di belakang mobil Kagami. Sebelah tangannya membawa kaleng pilok yang berwarna putih. Tapi kaleng pilok warna putih saja belum tentu menyemburkan pilok warna putih. Bisa saja kuning atau hijau atau merah. Sayangnya diantara warna itu, tidak ada yang Kagami akan pilih untuk digunakan sebagai alat menggambar kemaluan laki-laki dewasa di belakang kaca mobilnya.

Anak itu nampak menengok kanan kiri. Kemudian menengok ke belakang agak lama. Seperti tengah menerima komando dari seseorang di belakangnya. Setelah beberapa anggukan kepala, bocah itu tak jadi pakai pilok untuk menggambar. Malah menggoreskan jari telunjuknya dengan lincah menggambar kemaluan laki-laki dewasa membelah debu di kaca belakang mobil Kagami. Bahkan cukup piawai menggambar tanpa menggunakan contekan. Meskipun hasilnya jelek.

Sungguh. Gambar anak ini jelek. Mungkin tidak pernah _improve skill_ dan sibuk merutuki diri sebagai manusia tidak berbakat. Atau tidak mengindahkan kritik dan saran yang ditujukan padanya dan sibuk ngotot membela diri bahwa itulah style menggambar dia. Padahal sebetulnya tidak pernah produktif.

Andai kata Kagami tiba-tiba jadi penulis komisan pun, Kagami tidak akan pernah mau membayar untuk dibuatkan gambar oleh si bocah ini.

Setelah selesai menggambar, bocah itu sebetulnya siap melengos pergi. Namun kilas balik dihentikan oleh Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun lihat itu?"

"Apa?"

"Simbol di topi itu. Itu bordiran nama suatu genk, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mencermati lebih teliti. Betul saja. itu adalah serangkaian kata yang membentuk sebuah nama. Namun tidak begitu jelas bila dilihat dari kamera belakang mobil Kagami.

"Kuroko. Itu di _ss_ dan bagikan ke WA grup Aing Maung. Sekali-sekali kamu posting lah disana. Jangan sampai isinya cuma kampanye anti vaksin dan #2019GantiPresiden terus. Aku ini tidak paham."

Begitu dapat mandat, segera Kuroko laksanakan misinya. Pemberitahuan langsung disebar dan hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat untuk melihat siapa-siapa saja yang telah merespon pemberitahuan tersebut.

Sudah bisa diduga. Anak buah Kagami yang gayanya sok-sokan preman dan sibuk itu ternyata hanya sekumpulan netijen sledingan juga. Nyatanya sangat banyak respon yang masuk hanya berselang beberapa menit setelah diposting. Dan sebagian besar isinya mengarah pada sebuah genk baru di bilangan Jakarta. Genk yang baru Kagami ketahui.

'Mas Bross'.

Ditulis dengan gaya ala-ala tulisan vandalisme di tembok-tembok bangunan anyar. Kalau dinilai dari tulisannya, sepertinya grup ini hanya berisi anak-anak muda edgy yang ingin funky. Tapi Kagami tau. Tidak baik menilai suatu grup hanya berdasarkan dari tulisan saja. Meskipun kadang ada peringatan yang ditulis dengan font Comic Sans, namun Kagami yakin. Apapun fontnya, isinya tetaplah peringatan. Sama halnya dengan genk baru ini. Apapun genknya, mereka tetaplah sebuah genk yang telah berani mengusik kaca belakang mobil Kagami.

"Selidiki."

Begitu mendengar mandat lanjutan, Kuroko pamit undur diri.

"Kagami-kun."

Kuroko datang dalam hening. Sebetulnya Kagami kaget bukan main. Namun untuk mempertahankan citra kharismatiknya, Kagami hanya terlojak sedikit. Sisanya, batinnya mengelus dada dan menyumpah serapah atas kebiasaan ajudannya yang bikin Kagami berkemungkinan terkena serangan jantung selama beberapa dedade mendatang.

Kuroko datang membawa berkas dan ponsel android andalannya yang berjumlah lima buah untuk lima urusan berbeda. Yaitu urusan dengan Kagami yang diwakili ponsel android paling canggih, urusan dengan petinggi MTT yang diwakili dengan ponsel android yang tahan air, serta sisanya digunakan untuk urusan bersama pacarnya, anak buah AM dan ibu bapak di rumah. Sedetail itulah.

Setelah membolak-balik laporan dan menscroll beberapa kali di ponselnya, akhirnya Kuroko menarik kesimpulan.

"Sudah dapat infonya, Kagami-kun."

"Laporkan padaku, Kuroko."

"Mas Bross. Ini genk anyar. Sama seperti kita yang dari Jepang, mereka juga. Di Jepang juga mereka sudah ada genk sebelumnya. Datang kesini untuk merekrut anggota baru juga. Kalau berdasarkan informasi anak buah, markas mereka ada di sekitaran Kemayoran. Tapi masih kurang mendetail sebelah mananya."

Kagami mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya ke meja yang bahannya terbuah dari kayu jati asal Sumatera. Keras. Sekeras mekanisme berpikir Kagami dalam menelaah hubungan antara genk baru dengan gambar kemaluan laki-laki di mobil belakangnya. Kenal saja tidak. Bisa-bisanya ada yang cari ribut dengan mencoret-coret kaca mobil belakang Kagami.

"Sudah itu saja?"

"Masih ada lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Beberapa anggota kita ada yang dirampok dan dibegal di sekitaran markas. Dan berdasarkan saksi mata, pelaku berciri khas sama. Yaitu pakaian dengan dilengkapi bordiran berupa tulisan 'Mas Bross'. Namun sampai sekarang korban yang diketahui hanya berasal dari anggota genk kita. Tidak ada warga sipil yang terlibat maupun menjadi korban."

Kagami mengangguk. Nampak sangat terganggu dengan informasi dari Kuroko barusan.

Keselamatan anak buah serta kaca mobil belakangnya sedang terancam. Diancam oleh sekumpulan pemuda edgy yang tergabung dalam sebuah genk. Mana bisa Kagami cuma diam saja sambil membaca penjabaran soal kandungan vaksin yang disebar di grup seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum Kuroko datang? Kagami harus bertindak. Kagami tidak boleh diam saja.

Kuroko masih disana menanti mandat berikutnya. Namun Kagami masih belum tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Mungkin ia perlu meminta pendapat ajudannya yang satu itu. Atau menggelar musyawarah untuk mencapai mufakat dengan anak buahnya yang lain. Namun sepertinya opsi kedua perlu dicoret saja berhubung anak buahnya hanya kaum-kaum yang tidak bisa berpendapat ketika dihadapkan pada plihan Kagami.

"Kuroko, tolong antarkan aku malam ini di sekitaran markas mereka. Jangan pakai fortunerku. Pakai gojek saja. Nanti ketahuan lagi kalau aku pakai fortuner."

Permintaan Kagami segera kuroko wujudkan sore itu.

Kagami, dengan penampilan yang dibuat tidak senecis dan perlente biasanya, mulai menempatkan diri di kafe sekitar markas Mas Bross. Sempat pesan Kapucino Latte dan sempat mengumpat mengapa kopinya datangnya cepat padahal ia pesannya Kapucino Latte.

Berkali-kali pesan yang 'latte-latte', akhirnya pada pukul 11 malam, keluarlah Kagami ke sekitaran markas mereka. Berjalan dengan gerak gerik nampak lemah. Andaikata Kagami bisa mengeluarkan aura-aura siap ditindas, mungkin saat ini lah ia betul-betul mengeluarkan aura itu.

Mondar mandir disana selama sekitar sejam rupanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada warga sipil, juga tidak terlihat keberadaan anggota Mas Bross. Akhirnya Kagami menyerah dan duduk di pinggir jalan.

Andai ia bawa fortunernya, Kagami bisa langsung cabut saat itu juga. Tapi dengan resiko bakal ketahuan oleh anggota Mas Bross bahwa seorang petinggi MTT sedang menyamar menjadi antek MTT level rendah, maka Kagami menelan keinginannya untuk membawa fortunernya yang sudah bersih dari gambar kemaluan pria dewasa.

Berhubung Kuroko yang tak segera menjemputnya, akhirnya Kagami memutuskan memesan gojek setelah beberapa menit yang lau menginstal aplikasinya. Untungnya si pengedara datang tak lama kemudian.

"Bapak Kagami Taiga ya?"

"Iyak betul!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, keduanya berangkat. Mengantar kepulangan Kagami membelah kota Jakarta pada pukul 11 malam.

Harusnya jarak antara tempat Kagami memesan gojek dengan kediaman utama genknya tidak akan memakan waktu tempuh sampai dua jam. Harusnya sih begitu. Nyatanya Kagami menghabiskan waktu sampai dua jam perjalanan hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Kagami melontarkan teguran kepada si pengendara.

"Mas, kita sudah dua jam muter-muter disini. Kalau tidak tau arah kan bisa lihat di Google Map. Jangan jangan anda ini driver gelap ya?"

Sang driver tidak menjawab.

Kagami makin merasa ada yang tidak beres begitu drivernya menuju ke sebuah bangunan dan menghentikan motornya tepat di depan bangunan bagus tersebut.

"Anda jangan main-main ya. Saya punya pistol buat ngedor anda kalau anda berani main-main."

Si driver tetap bergeming. Namun perlahan-lahan dilepasnya helm yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Begitu seluruhnya terlepas, si driver tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Mas Bross, Kagami Taiga."

Celaka tiga belas bagi Kagami. Niatnya ingin menjebak anggota Mas Bross, malah ia yang berakhir dijebak menuju kediaman besar Mas Bross.

"Wah wah.. Kalau saya jadi anda, saya akan menyembunyikan pistol itu."

Satu persatu anggota Mas Bross keluar dari markas. Termasuk si anak yang gambarnya jelek.

Kagami tidak tahu menahu, tidak bisa berbuat banyak, namun akhirnya pasrah saja ketika digiring memasuki markas mereka.

Markas Mas Bross melebihi perkiraan Kagami. Kagami pikir markas mereka akan penuh dengan coretan vandlaisme ala anak-anak muda. Nyatanya markasnya tertata dengan resik dan apik. Kalau mengutip kata-kata Kuroko yang sering ngaku milenial itu, satu kata yang tepat untuk markas Mass Bross adalah : Estetika.

Tapi ada hal lain yang membikin Kagami iri setengah mati dengan genk baru itu. Yaitu anggotanya yang keseluruhan nampak cerdas, muda, dan berbakat. Tidak seperti bawahan Kagami yang menyerupai dirty old man dari serial serial _dojin_ stensilan.

Setelah digiring kesana kemari bak bola, Kagami akhirnya 'gol' di sebuah gawang bernama 'Ruang Bapak Besar' bersama driver gojek tadi. Yang rupanya pimpinan Mas Bross yang tengah menyamar juga.

Hanya Kagami dan lelaki itu di ruangan tersebut. Anggota yang lain telah undur diri semenjak si Bos berpesan untuk berjaga di luar.

"Apa maumu?"

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum.

"Aku Aomine Daiki. Bapak dari anak-anak disini."

Kagami menantikan kelanjutan dari ucapan Aomine yang semula ia kira satu kalimat tidak hanya berisi perkenalan nama dan pangkat saja. tapi nyatanya Aomine tidak melanjutkan berbicara. Masih terus menatap Kagami seolah meminta Kagami menebak apa warna celana dalam ibunya.

"Tes. Ryo, masuk. Bawakan minuman. Ganti."

Tidak kunjung melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Aomine malah memesan minuman dengan _walkie talkie_ nya.

 _'Roger. Anu. Minuman apa, Bos?'_

"Yang biasanya. Ganti."

 _'Cola dengan es. Roger.'_

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula! Masa bos sepertiku minum cola!! Kopi pahit!"

Dulu pernah ada kasus anak buah Kagami yang kesurupan dan minta kopi pahit dan bunga tujuh rupa untuk makan malam. Baru sekali itu ia melihat manusia bisa kesurupan. Kali ini Kagami bertanya-tanya apakah Aomine si bapak genk ini mengalami hal yang sama.

"Bung Kagami mau minum apa?"

"Milo Latte."

"Ryooooooo. Tolong bawakan Milo Latte. Sekalian cola. Siapa tau Bung Kagami ingin minum cola. Ganti."

 _'Roger.'_

Dalam keheningan, keduanya menunggu minuman datang.

"Jadi, anu."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Aomine.

"Ya? Anumu kenapa?" tegas Kagami yang tidak kunjung memperoleh lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Anu. Anuku digambar di kaca belakang mobilmu bersamaan dengan anumu. Sudah kupotret dan _ready_ untuk _fresh_ drama minggu ini."

"Jadi bos sepertimu ingin mencemarkan nama baikmu sendiri dengan menyebarkan gambar anumu di mobil orang?"

Aomine terdiam.

"Jadi begini, Bapak Aomine yang terhormat. Pertama-tama, marilah kita bahas kecakapan anak buahmu soal menggambar alat genital laki-laki dewasa seperti kita ini. Jujur saja, Bung. Gambarnya jelek. Tidak simetris. Tidak _aesthetics_."

Aomine nampak tersinggung. Tapi baguslah. Memang itu niatan Kagami.

"Tapi anak buahku adalah mahasiswa bibit unggul penerima beasiswa di Jepang dan menang lomba gambar di Jepang mewakili Indonesia."

Kagami menyunggingkan senyum mengejek dengan tenang.

"Iya. Dan anak buahku jadi Animator tetap di Walt Disney. Yang gambar Elsa Frozen."

Keheningan yang canggung merebak. Nampak Aomine ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tapi batal gara-gara pintu dibuka pelan.

"Segelas Milo Latte dan cola. Eh, maksud saya kopi pahit."

Pelayan Aomine yang dipanggilnya Ryou pemit undur diri, namun dicegah oleh Kagami.

"Kenapa minumnya datang cepat padahal saya pesannya Latte?"

Aomine bisa menangkap sorot mata tidak paham dari anak buahnya tersebut. Aomine tersenyum mengejek. Merasa sedikit lebih pintar.

Tidak disangka ternyata petinggi MTT tidak begitu pandai.

"Karena namanya memang Latte. Beda kalau Bung Kagami pesan kopi yang L-A-T-E. Nanti datangnya telat."

Kagami mengangguk mafhum. Tapi tidak nampak malu sama sekali.

"Jadi mari kita lanjutkan bahasan kita, Bung Aomine. Baiklah. Dengan merebaknya gambar ini ke permukaan internet, itu artinya Bung Aomine sudah dengan sengaja membeberkan kejahatan Bung Aomine sendiri. Yaitu mengakui perbuatan Bung Aomine yang menyuruh seorang anak untuk menggambar alat vital laki-laki di belakang mobil fortuner saya yang _limited edition_ itu.

Ada dua poin kejahatan disini, Bung. Yang pertama adalah ujaran kebencian ataupun pencemaran nama baik, dan yang kedua ialah dengan sengaja mengunggah konten pornografi yang mana jelas-jelas melanggar aturan negara."

Melihat Aomine tidak berkutik membalas penjelasan Kagami, Kagami melanjutkan.

"Kalau mau jadi Yakuza yang pro dan membanggakan orang tua, maka ikuti peraturan dimana kau berada. Dimana kaki berpijak, disitu langit terlihat."

"Langit dijunjung yang benar, Bung Kagami."

"Dan poin yang terakhir ialah-"

Aomine mencondongkan badan ke arah Kagami. Sementara Kagami bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana dimana tersimpan senjata api yang luput dilucuti oleh genk lawannya.

Pelan-pelan pistol tersebut dikeluarkan dari saku dan ditodongkan ke arah Aomine.

"Pistolku lebih besar daripada pistolmu, Bung. Situ bergerak sedikit saja, muncrat ini pistol."

Aomine tidak berkutik, sementara Kagami pelan pelan undur diri tanpa diusik.

*TAMAT*

.

.

Catatan Pojok : Saya gatau saya nulis apaan. Ini fic yang awalnya mau saya ikutkan di event Aokaga. Tapi berhubung saya ternyata sibuk melulu, jadilah fic ini baru bisa selesai sekarang dan gagal ikut event Aokaga. Hiks.

Terimakasih buat teman-teman sekalian yang masih mau membaca meskipun fic ini tidak jelas, OOC, dan banyak typonya.

Salam sayang,

SUICCHON


End file.
